outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 3 (Westside)
Series 3 of Westside premiered on July 10, 2017 on Three and consists of eight episodes. It is set in the summer of 1982. Setting and plot The series is set three months following the second series, in the summer of 1982. One of the key storylines of the series will be the entry of young Cheryl West."Westside producers launch search for young Cheryl" Spy News. August 14, 2016. Episodes Cast * Antonia Prebble as Rita West * David De Lautour as Theodore "Ted" West * Reef Ireland as Wolfgang "Wolf" West * Dan Musgrove as Lefty Munroe * Esther Stephens as Ngaire Munroe * Todd Emerson as Bilkey van Heeder * Pana Hema-Taylor as Bert Thompson * Xavier Horan as Phineas O'Driscoll * Sophie Hambleton as Carol O'Driscoll * Will Hall as Mike McArthy * Jordan Mooney as Eric Grady * Patrick Tafa as Falani * Caleb Wells as Barry "Sparky" Gibbs * Kirsten Ibbetson as Riana Adams * Jessie Lawrence as Jeanette Miller * Dean O'Gorman as Evan Lace * Shane Cortese as Danny Peters * Pierre Beasley as Hayden Peters * Elizabeth Dowden as Theresa * Jodie Dorday as Trish Miller * Lily Powell as Mandy Miller * Grace Neely as Chelsea Munroe * Ella Shirtcliffe as Lisa Munroe * Matthew Arbuckle as Shane * Laura McGoldrick as Wendy * Jason Hodzelmans as Brian * Geoffrey Dolan as Neville * Katlyn Wong as Joyce Hong * Glen Levy as Darijo Doslic * Laura Hill as Belinda Lace * Tonci Pivac as Detective * Tama Jarman as SteveTama Jarman Actor Biography. Johnson & Laird. * Ashleigh Cummings as Cheryl Miller Development NZ On Air confirmed on August 2, 2016 that they would provide up to NZ$6,583,500 in funding support for a third series consisting of eight episodes and revealed that it would be set in 1982 – "the year of the catchphrase Think Big." Chief Executive Jane Wrightson of NZ On Air stated: "The Wests and New Zealand in the 80’s provide such a rich bed for a drama it would be difficult to resist seeing where the writers can take us next. We are thrilled to support this well-made, quintessential kiwi drama again..." "Ted, Rita and your favourite rogues will be back in 2017" NZ On Air. August 2, 2016. NZ Herald revealed on August 13, 2016 that a young Cheryl West would be introduced in the series, with the entry of the character being one of the series' key storylines. Creator and writer James Griffin said: "The thing with Westside is there are certain timelines and storylines that are predetermined, thanks to ''Outrageous Fortune''. The story of young Wolf meeting young Cheryl is one of these things.""Westside producers launch search for young Cheryl" Spy News. August 14, 2016. Just as for the previous two series, Eliot Naimie continued as the "car wrangler" for the show. A "car-sting call" searching for vintage cars from 1982 and earlier was posted on social media, asking people to submit a photo of their car to be featured on the show."Series 3 Car-Sting Call" Outrageous Fortune & Westside on Facebook. September 29, 2016. Casting with the script for episode 1.]] Hundreds of hopefuls auditioned for the role of Cheryl West, but the producers had still not made a decision about who would portray her when the series started filming on October 30. Producer Mark Beesley said: "We need someone with recognisable qualities that Robyn Malcolm brought to the role" and that "We don't want an impersonation of Robyn... A good actor will own the part and her entrance to the show will be a surprise.""Westside 3: Hunt for the new Cheryl West is still on" Herald on Sunday. October 31, 2016. The producers kept the identity of the actress who got the role as 16-year-old Cheryl hidden. Antonia Prebble suggested the actress who got the part.Antonia Prebble on Facebook On-set pics of an actress in bed leaked and NZ Herald Spy revealed that the actress cast as Cheryl was either Jessie Lawrence, Lily Powell or Elizabeth Dowden."Mystery surrounds role of young Cheryl West" NZ Herald Spy. December 4, 2016. However, these were all proven to be wrong when the series premiered and it was revealed that Lawrence and Powell played Cheryl's sisters Jeanette and Mandy, respectively, while Dowden played the escort Theresa. Production Filming Filming for series 3 started on October 30, 2016."Westside filming begins in west Auckland" Stuff. October 20, 2016. Shooting took place from Sundays to Thursdays every week. Michael Hurst returned to direct episodes 3, 4, 7 and 8 of series 3, just like he did for series 2."MICHAEL DIRECTING WESTSIDE" Michael Hurst Now. November 12, 2016. He started pre-production on his episodes in the week of October 24.Facebook post by Michael Hurst. October 25, 2016. Filming of episodes 3 and 4 started in the week of November 14.Facebook post by Michael Hurst. November 17, 2016. Scenes featuring golfers were filmed on 13 Knox Road, Swanson on the 22nd of November. Scenes featuring punkers and rebellious teens partying were filmed on the 24th, 28th and 29th of November and the 12th of December. Scenes featuring Doslic henchmen were filmed in Eden Terrace and Swanson on the 29th and 30th of November. Scenes featuring Mrs. Falani were filmed on Eden Terrace on the 29th of November."Westside TV Series Needs Talent for Featured & Extra Roles" Star Now. November 19, 2016. Additional scenes featuring Doslic henchmen were filmed in Henderson, Swanson and Te Atatu (West Auckland) on the 24th, 25th and 29th of January and 1st of February."Westside TV Series Needs Talent for Featured Henchmen" Star Now. January 10, 2017. Elizabeh Dowden filmed her final scenes on January 25."That's a wrap on #Westside!" Elizabeth Dowden (@elizabethdowden) on Instagram. January 25, 2017. Filming of episodes seven and eight was completed in the first week of February."Michael is currently directing episodes 3.7 & 3.8 of WESTSIDE, completing filming this week." January 31, 2016. Michael Hurst (@MichaelHurstNow) on Twitter. Production wrapped on February 2, 2017.@OFWestside on Twitter: "That's a wrap on series 3 of #WestsideTV." Filming locations * Eden Terrace * Swanson * 13 Knox Road, Swanson Release The premiere date of Monday July 10, 2017, was announced on June 24."Wild. Wicked. Never well-behaved. The Wests are back..." Outrageous Fortune & Westside on Facebook. The first two trailers, one of which focused on the appearance of Cheryl West in the series, were released on June 27."#WestsideTV series 3 premieres on Monday 10th July on Three." "DROP EVERYTHING...you're about to meet young Cheryl!" Three on Facebook. The first episode was released online on Friday July 7, three days prior to the television broadcast, for fans who took an online quiz proving them to be "Westside Worthy"."Oi! You! Want a gawk at the first episode of #WestsideTV before it airs on Three?" Images Promo photoshoot Westside 3 – Wives Promo.jpg C6XZwdDVMAEjASv.jpg SCCZEN 291016WESTSIDENEW 620x310.jpg C7ExkfxU0AANvkp.jpg 18359356 10155351433422360 1963815985109652376 o.jpg Still photos C0OwH5DVIAAvPMH.jpg Production Oct 21 – Table read.jpg|Table read Oct 23 – Pana and Patrick.jpg|October 23: Pana and Patrick. Oct 23 – Benny Tatton on location.jpg|October 23: Benny Tatton (location manager). Oct 25 – Jordan hair.jpg|October 25: Jordan getting his hair dyed. Oct 25 – Reef back in NZ.jpg|October 25: Reef Ireland back in New Zealand. Oct 26 – Antonia script.jpg|Oct 26: Antonia Prebble's script for episode 1. Oct 26 – Todd perm.jpg|October 26: Todd Emerson getting the perm done. Oct_27_–_Will_Hall_robe.jpg|Oct 27: Will Hall in McCarthy's robe. Oct 27 – Pana's script.jpg|October 27: Pana's script for episode 1. Oct 28 – Jordan and Reef.jpg|October 28: Jordan and Reef 161028 Antonia Prebble Instagram.jpg|October 28 Oct 30 – Ted, Bilkey and Lefty.jpg|Oct 30: David, Todd and Daniel on the first day of production. Nov 1 – West House.jpg|November 1 Nov 1 – West House 2.jpg|November 1 Nov 1 - West House Location.jpg|November 1 Nov 2 – Jordan, Dean, Reef and David.jpg|November 2 Nov 2 – Reef and Jordan.jpg November 13 – Instagram Antonia Ducks.jpg|Ducks on set. November 14 – Instagram Antonia David.jpg|November 14 – David photographing on location at the West House. November 15 – Instagram Pana David Wairua.jpg|November 15 – David and Pana on set at the West House November 15 – Instagram David West House.jpg|November 15 – Cars outside a night shoot at the West House. Press links * August 2, 2016 – NZ On Air: "Ted, Rita and your favourite rogues will be back in 2017" * August 2, 2016 – NZ Herald: "Westside returning for third season, but who is the mystery guest?" * August 2, 2016 – Newshub: "Third season for Westside" * August 14, 2016 – Spy News: "Westside producers launch search for young Cheryl" * October 20, 2016 – Stuff: "Westside filming begins in west Auckland" * October 31, 2016 – NZ Herald: ''"Westside 3: Hunt for the new Cheryl West is still on" * November 3, 2016 – ''Stuff: "TV3's Westside calling all 70s car owners" References Category:Westside